


we're always meant to be friends

by ijustreallylikeclass (Imtired)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Aliens, Charlie and Quill are human, Friendship, Multi, aww fuck im going to have to name this aren't i, that is a cheesy tag and idgaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtired/pseuds/ijustreallylikeclass
Summary: charlie has just lost both of his parents and has to move from sheffield to shoreditch to stay with his new guardian, his estranged aunt quill.basically just an au where everyone is human and there are no aliens or the 'what if charlie was really from Sheffield :o?' au as I've been calling it.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie knew he wasn’t as sad as he should have been. Looking around his old room, at the few bits of evidence that he was ever there at all, he hardly felt anything. He didn’t voice these thoughts mind you, he played the part of the grieving son at the funeral and made sure to tell everyone he was leaving behind in Sheffield that he would miss them dearly but it simply wasn’t true.

It’s not like Charlie was glad his parents were gone, in fact he still has nightmares about being called out of class and being told about the accident. However it didn’t take him particularly long to get used to it, of course he still didn’t like the eyes of well meaning family friends that seemed to follow him around the room but when it came to the absence of his parents it’s not like it was something he had never experienced before. 

When they were alive they were always away on business trips and even when they were home they never really bothered much with him. To Charlie it always seemed like they only had a child because it was the thing to do; rich, powerful people have children who can continue to be rich and powerful for them after they die. Charlie never had a say in it, his life was planned out for him long before he was born like the children of countless other well-to-do families before him.

“Are you done yet Charles? If you don’t finish up soon I might just consider leaving you in this wretched place.” 

Charlie turned around to see a bored looking Quill leaning against the doorframe. 

“Actually, no take all the time you need, I’d rather you get out all of your tears here rather than having to put up with you weeping on the drive down to London. I’ll be waiting in the car” She said turning and walking away.

That was the worst thing. Charlie still hadn’t cried. Not when they told him about the crash, not when he was told he would have to move to London, not even at the funeral. Quill didn’t show up to the funeral, apparently when people tried to get in touch with her she hung up when she found out they were talking about her brother.

“Imagine not showing up to your own brother’s funeral” Charlie had heard some well wisher at the funeral whisper to a friend. “Although they were never the most loving family.” 

That was an understatement. Charlie’s father, Clark, was never close with his sister Andrea, even when they were young, and as they had gotten older they only drifted further apart. Clark had always been their father’s favourite so when Andrea married someone he deemed unworthy he completely cut her out of his will leaving all of his assets to Clark. When the man she married died a few years later, her resentment towards her family grew 

Imagine her surprise when, a few weeks after the funeral, she was contacted by her estranged brother’s solicitor informing her that she was in his will. Quill was to be given all of the inheritance she was rightfully owed, under one condition: Quill was to take care of Charlie until he finished 6th form.

This was yet another thing Charlie was indifferent about, of course he’d rather live with someone who didn’t hate him but he could handle being around Quill. People expected him to be sad about leaving Sheffield, all of his friends were here, his school, his whole life really, but Charlie never really liked his life much so completely uprooting it and moving to Shoreditch was almost exciting to him, a brand new start.

The drive down was quiet, Quill made him sit in the back seat and refused to put the radio on so they spent the 3 hour drive in silence. Charlie preferred it that way really, he never really got out of Sheffield that much so he loved watching the British countryside race by him as they sped along the M1.

Eventually the rolling hills and grazing cows slowly faded into the grey concrete and and busy roads that Charlie was used to. Quill navigated the maze-like streets of London and turned onto a row of colourful terrace houses and stopped in front of one with a pale blue door.

“Go on, get out of the car, I would leave you locked inside but it’s a hot day, the neighbours might think it too cruel.” Quill sighed. “And don’t think I’m going to help you with your things. I’m here to be your guardian, not your butler.”

Charlie had hardly spoken a word to her since she had come to pick him up, he didn’t really know what to say to her. How is one supposed to converse with a family member that is being forced to take care of them?

He grabbed the box of items that had been too fragile to ship down with the rest of Charlie’s belongings a week before and walked through the front door of the house. It was well decorated, very sleek and modern, but most of all, cold like nobody lived there at all. Not too different from his old house really, Charlie thought, being austere must run in the family.

“Your room is upstairs Charles, and don’t forget you start at the school I work at in the next few days” Quill said, not bothering to look up from the letters she was reading, “I suppose we will get on splendidly if you don’t talk for the next two years” suddenly looking up to flash a harsh gaze at him. Charlie simply stared at he blankly before walking upstairs when it was clear Quill was done talking to him.

Charlie pushed open the door to his new bedroom with his foot and looked around. It was smaller than his last one but he had a huge balcony and the whole room was on two levels with his bed being on the higher. The boxes of clothes and his other possessions were spread out across the room, he was not looking forward to having to unpack but he’d definitely save that tomorrow, he was emotionally exhausted and desired nothing more than to crawl under the quilt that lay folded up at foot of his bare mattress.

As he lay there curled up on his side, Charlie wished nothing more than to just cry, to be able to let out some sort of emotion just so he would feel a little bit less broken, but nothing would come and he was just left there, completely numb to the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April meets the new kid

After just a month of school April was already sick of the monotony, day in day out it’s always the same thing. The first week was quite exciting, April finally got to go into the cool sixth formers area and wear her own clothes, but 3 days in she realised that wearing your own clothes just meant that you actually have to think about what you’re wearing and that the sixth form area smells like chip fat and teen hormones just like the rest of the school.

April quickly adjusted to the simple fact that the next two years of her education were going to be just as uninteresting as the previous ones, but she was still determined to make then count for something. She'd always been somewhat of an overachiever so she decided to throw herself into as many extra-curricular activities as possible.

Although something unexpected did happen early October: a new kid arrived. 

April was putting up a poster for the debate club in the school foyer when she first met him.

“Ah yes, April. One of our finest students at Coalhill,” She turned around to see Mr Armitage with his hand on the shoulder of a sandy haired teenage boy April had never seen before, which was rare because she'd been going to school with most of the kids here since she was 5. “She’s on the student council, is part of the mentoring program for younger students and is singlehandedly organising the upcoming autumn prom.”

“Mr Armitage makes it out to seem much more impressive than it actually is.” She said with a blush, the boy was quite cute and the added mystery surrounding him only added to her attraction. 

“April, seeing as you're our star pupil I can't think of anyone better to show around Charlie, he was a sort of last minute enrollment, you’re from Sheffield, did you say Charlie?”

“Yes Sheffield, I’ve come to Shoreditch to live my Aunt. She works at this school, I presume you’re familiar with Miss Quill.” 

He’s related to Quill, that definitely won’t do him any favours around here. Let’s just say Quill wasn’t the most likeable teacher at Coalhill, quite the opposite really. April had never been taught by her before this year but she’d known of her reputation from the first day she arrived. Stories of Quill’s physics lessons were passed around the school like folk tales and urban myths.

‘I heard that in your first class with her she gives everyone detention just because she can.’

‘She taught my brother a few years ago and he said that once she just walked in wrote an equation on the board and then left, anyone who didn’t solve it got expelled’ 

‘Apparently Mr Armitage can’t fire her because she has some sort of information on him that could get him in trouble with the government’

So it goes without saying that April wasn’t exactly thrilled when she looked at her timetable for this year and saw that Quill was going to be her Physics teacher. 

“April, you’re on a free period, right? What do you have to say about showing Charlie around? ” The look in Mr Armitage’s eyes told her she didn’t really have any choice in the matter but she didn’t mind really, it’s not like she had any friends who would miss her presence.

“Of course, I can start out by showing you the sixth form area that’s probably where you’ll end up spending most of your time when you’re not in class, and then maybe we can go to the library.” April said turning to look at Charlie with a smile, he was well-dressed in way that boys at Coalhill typically aren’t, his shirt was tucked in and all of his buttons were done up, there wasn’t a thing about him that was out of place.

“I’ll leave you two to it then, shall I? Charlie, my office is always open if you have any queries but I’m sure you will be just fine in the capable hands of April MacLean.” And with that Mr Armitage walked down the corridor leaving April and Charlie stood in front of the bulletin board alone.

Charlie didn’t talk much on as they made their way around the school, April filled the silence with information about the school and every now and then Charlie would interrupt to ask the odd question.

“So do we get to wear whatever we want everyday?” Charlie was looking around at all of the rowdy students boisterously knocking about the corridors with a stare that April could only describe as shock, as though he were shocked by their disorderly behaviour.

“Uh yeah. Weren’t the older students allowed to do that at your old school?”

“They didn’t have a uniform like the rest of the school, they did have to wear suits though.” 

Charlie looked down with embarrassment. She supposed that was why he dressed in such a prim manner. He must of gone to a really posh school if they had to wear suits, like the private school on the other side of town that some of the younger kids from Coalhill like to throw stones at after school.

“Well here you can dress however you want, it’s a state school, the teachers aren’t paid enough to care,” April was expecting some sort of laugh from her joke, even if he was just being polite but he just carried on staring at her with his eyebrows raised expectantly. “Oh, I forgot to ask you to show me your timetable, I can show you where all your classes are.”

Charlie rooted around in his bag for a few seconds before producing a wrinkle free piece of paper from a plastic wallet and handing it to April.

“We’re taking all of the same subjects! we have physics and history together but we have different teachers for art,” April said excitedly, looking up from the sheet of paper to see Charlie’s reaction. He was still just looking at her, no change in expression, it was rather unsettling if April was being honest. “We’ve got physics next so we can walk there together, I guess I don’t have to warn you about Miss Quill seeing as you live with her. Can I ask why you had to come here? I assume you’re not living with her out of choice”

April handed Charlie his timetable back and looked to him for an answer, and saw his optimistic front falter for a moment.

“Ur- Oh look it’s S19, our physics room I believe, it says here the lesson begins in five minutes, thanks ever so much for showing me around, maybe we can catch up again another time”

She watched Charlie as he practically run into their physics class room trying to escape her company. She followed Charlie into the classroom and sat at the desk in front of him, and watched as students slowly traipsed in. April finally thought she had a chance at making a friend at this school, but no she just had to open her big mouth and scare him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long considering it's so short, i've been pretty busy, although i doubt anyone was gagging for a new chapter and if for some reason you were this is probably a disappointment, i just wanted to april and charlie to meet. yeah i know your supposed to make the first few chapter the most interesting to hook in your reader but there is a reason i'm writing fanfiction and not a novel. i hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the fact i've just called it boring and i hope you enjoyed this weird rambly note. 
> 
> and thank you to everyone who left nice comments and kudos, i would reply to them but i don't want to make it seem like i have more comments than i actually do, if that makes sense. but yeah i promise to make the next chapter more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing i've written that is over 1000 words and yes i waited almost a year of being in the class fandom before writing a proper fic because why not. i hope you enjoyed it and you can find me on tumblr a ijustreallylikeclass come say hi, i'm nice and i just figured out how to turn asks on after 6 years of being on tumblr so yay. other chapters should be longer and hopefully i will upload regularly (life might get in the way,as it often does) comments are encouraged, constructive criticism is my favourite thing so don't be afraid to tell me my writing is awful.


End file.
